


Four of First

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it possible that Tsukishima loved Yamaguchi but still thinking about Hinata?</p><p>Was Tsukishima broken or something?</p><p>A story of how all the male first years of Karasuno High Volleyball Club tangled themselves into strange yet wonderful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of First

It had started very suddenly one Sunday afternoon.

Tsukishima was out buying new English dictionary in town. His old one was rendered useless after it was drenched in tea. The story on how the small book packed with alphabets got wet was a story he’d like to reveal on another time, for now his brain seemed to be stopped working.

Out from the bookstore with new English dictionary on his hand, Tsukishima saw Hinata.

Months into being teammates with Hinata had made Tsukishima very used to the sight of the other Karasuno’s middle blocker. He had seen Hinata smiling so widely Tsukishima silently afraid Hinata’s face would never return to normal. He had seen Hinata cried when Seijou defeated Karasuno. He had seen Hinata in uniform, in jersey, and even half-naked whenever they changed on the clubroom.

But Tsukishima had never seen Hinata another clothing before.

Especially not an oversized ugly knitted sweater with monochrome reindeers around his upper stomach.

(Then Tsukishima realised that the reindeers was supposed to be around the wearer’s chest. But the sweater was so big. And Hinata was so small.)

The first time Tsukishima saw Hinata, he had declared his dislikes to both him and Kageyama.

But the truth was Tsukishima had been wondering what sort of reaction Hinata would make if Tsukishima kissed him. They would be sitting in Tsukishima’s fantasy. If they were standing, Tsukishima would have to curl down just to kiss Hinata’s forehead. But Tsukishima didn’t want to see Hinata’s reaction upon having his forehead kissed. He wanted to kiss Hinata on the lips.

As time went by, Tsukishima realised that he wasn’t only attracted on this very strange, hard-to-understand imagination of kissing Hinata. He started to join Yamaguchi’s extra training time to improve his play, in order to support the team’s play—in order to support Hinata’s messy yet powerful and exhilarating play. He started to check whether Hinata was smiling or not. He started to check whether Hinata had gotten any love letters like him.

If Tsukishima had truly fallen for Hinata, he’d arrange some sort of strategy to make Hinata his, however weird that would sound. The strategy would definitely involve some provoking and talks about height, but Tsukishima would love to try his chance with Hinata.

The thing was, he had Yamaguchi—sweet, kind-hearted, and angel-like Yamaguchi.

When they were in their second year of junior high, a girl confessed to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima still remembered the girl’s shy face and her long dark hair. After two weeks of Tsukishima trying to figure out what happen with him and why it looked like all colours were sucked out from the world, Tsukishima realised that he didn't want Yamaguchi to have anyone else closer to him than Tsukishima.

That day, Tsukishima used three years worth of courage to ask Yamaguchi to go out with him.

Being in Yamaguchi’s side always made him immensely happy, even when they were just eating lunch together. Yamaguchi took out his hot water bottle filled with tea. He offered Tsukishima a cup. Tsukishima accepted, trying not to smile as he received the cup from Yamaguchi’s hands. Their fingers brushed a little. He wanted to scream, ‘Look at Yamaguchi. He’s the best boyfriend ever.’

Tsukishima still got love letters every week, because of his stupid height, but he already had his Yamaguchi.

He could never bring to tell anyone about Yamaguchi and him. Yamaguchi had stated very clearly that he was so shy of admitting being Tsukishima’s boyfriend. Tsukishima had frowned at this. But then, Yamaguchi mutterd with red face on how he felt like Tsukishima and him were such a lovely secret and how he’d like to keep his ‘Tsukki’ for himself at least until university.

Tsukishima had kissed and hugged Yamaguchi at that. It took everything Tsukishima got to stutter, ‘I feel the same way, Yamaguchi.’

Tsukishima was once again returned to the front of the bookshop on Sunday afternoon.

Hinata pushed coins into his wallet and stuffed in his right pocket. Then he whirled around, looking ridiculously adorable on the oversized sweater, before smiling to someone from inside the store he just walked out to.

It was a sports store.

And the person he smiled to was Kageyama.

Tsukishima gripped his new English dictionary harder. Hinata was just smiling. It doesn’t mean anything. But then Tsukishima suddenly understood where the oversized stupid bland sweater came from. It had come from Kageyama’s closet.

Unable to see Hinata reaching to Kageyama’s forearm, Tsukishima turned around and walk away.

He didn’t return to his home, but to Yamaguchi’s instead.

Tsukishima had they key to Yamaguchi’s house. That Sunday, as Yamaguchi informed Tsukishima via text, his parents were out for a little reunion party next town. After unlocked the front door of his boyfriend’s house, Tsukishima safely locked it behind him and stomped until he reached Yamaguchi’s embrace.

Yamaguchi was sitting on his bed, reading the book for Japanese literature subject.

He dropped the book immediately to hug Tsukishima and patted his blond boyfriend’s back.

Yamaguchi was amazing because he knew when to ask Tsukishima and when not to. Tsukishima just tightened his arms around Yamaguchi, breathed Yamaguchi’s scent, and just enveloped himself in the existence of Yamaguchi Tadashi for a while.

“Good afternoon, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled when Tsukishima pulled back.

Tsukishima met Yamaguchi’s kiss halfway.

“’Afternoon,” mumbled Tsukishima, their lips were only an inch away from each other.

“Ah, so you bought your new English dictionary? I’m sorry I kind of ruined your old one…” Yamaguchi chuckled and scratched his nape.

Tsukishima blushed, “It’s not totally your fault.”

But Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi to his hug once again, for the imagine of Hinata smiling invaded his mind once again.

How was it possible that he loved Yamaguchi but still thinking about Hinata?

Was Tsukihisma broken or something?

Tsukishima breathed, sucked in Yamaguchi's smell. When he pulled back and held Yamaguchi's face on his hands, he thought about how much he loved Yamaguchi and how much Tsukishima couldn't think about the world without him. Was he really so greedy that Yamaguchi wasn't enough.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, said nothing. He just leaned to Tsukishima's hand and chuckled, "It tickles, Tsukki."

And Tsukishima was thrown into pool of confusion and guilt once again.


End file.
